Why AnaMaria really left the Pearl
by starlinc
Summary: Why did AnaMaria really leave the Pearl? Was it for independence? Because of annoyance at the wily Jack Sparrow? Or because of her love for him?
1. Smack!

A/N: Jack and AnaMaria. You didn't see Ana in the second or third films, but I don't think she was eaten by the crazy cannibals on the Island in the second, so here is my take on what happened around the time Jack stole the map from Barbossa.** By the way, gets _way_ longer in later chapters, so if you like the plot, but not the size, still read.**

Disclaimer: Duh. I don't own anything. Except the plot, but none of the characters.

_

* * *

_

Have you ever wondered why AnaMaria wasn't in the second or third Pirates of the Carribean films? She could've been one of the crew eaten by the canibals in the second one. She could've left the crew simply because she wanted to have her own ship that she could be the captain of. But it is my own personal theory, that she left because she was in love with Captain Jack Sparrow. And(also a part of my theory) as it often is in the case of love, she did not know if he felt the same way, and thus, did not tell him.

* * *

AnaMaria stood on the deck of _the Vengeance_, breathing in the salty breeze as if it were water in a desert.

The sea was unusually compared to what was considered normal as of late. Recently, the seas had been merciless and unforgiving, the winds, vicious.

She had heard the tales. Calypso, the sea goddess, was back. No longer bound to the confines of her human form. She had been released, and her fury was laying punishment on the shoulders of every sailor. Ana didn't know if it was true,but supposedly Jack Sparrow was involved, and anything he was involved in was bound to cause others some trouble.

Jack walked with a sort of cockiness, one hand firmly clasped on a bottle of rum, on to a ship. The title was unfamiliar, but the face of it's captain was not.

"AnaMaria! Good to see you, love!"

AnaMaria turned around at the familiar voice.

Smack! Jack's head whipped off to one side.

" I'm quite certain I didn't deserve that!" Jack looked actually a little hurt. "You've wounded me, luv."

AnaMaria glared at him. "You stole my ship!"

"Commandeered! The term is commondeered!" Jack avoided a second smack, and took a swig of the rum. Years ago!"

AnaMaria went to smack him. He didn't have time to avade it; her hand connected with his face for the second time. "Stole, and it took years to replace!"

Jack pouted, as if sympathetic in his own way.

"You're still angry? It's just a little boat. Nothing like _the Pearl_, or this fine vessel here." Jack pointed out.

Smack! Jack winced.


	2. Why?

A/N: Enjoy.

AnaMaria sat in the Captain's Cabin, thinking about Jack and her argument.

Truth be told, she didn't care that he had stolen her boat any more. The real reason she was mad at Jack was because she blamed him for her leaving the Pearl. She thought back to that night, so long ago.

(_flashback_)

_AnaMaria gathered her things, her clothes, some gold coins, and a few rum bottles she'd hidden from the rest of the crew. She snuck on deck. The Pearl was anchored for the night, and everyone was asleep. She couldn't take anymore. See, Jack Sparrow was all swagger and compliments on the outside. But on the inside he was selfish and a coward. But not always, she reminded herself. He was kind, and forgiving, and short of stealing the rum, he never saved his own skin and let everyone rot. He kept up the pretense of following the Pirates rule, Those left behind, stay behind, but he always came through in the end._

_She tried to convince herself she didn't, but eventually the truth became clear to her._

_So she was sneaking away._

_"Ana?" Jack called after her. She closed her eyes and turned around. "Ana? Where are you going?" His eyes fell on her bag. "Oh."_

_"I'm sorry, Jack. I don't want to stay on the Pearl, anymore."_

_"Why?" Jack asked, sounding sad and lost._

_AnaMaria didn't answer, she just smiled sadly, turned, and climbed off the ship to leave Jack alone in the shadows._

(_present_)

So there it was she thought, laying in her cot. The real reason she was so furious with Jack was not because he stole her boat. It was because she loved him.


	3. Jack's Revelation

A/N: AnaMaria and Jack! They are so awesome. For those Elizabeth and Jack lovers out there, I laugh at you and your weirdo-ness.

Disclaimer: Do I own anything? What do you think? Um, No! Unfortunately. . . .

AnaMaria slept, and while she slept, she dreamed. She dreamed of her, and of Jack. They had two daughters. Marina and Teresa. She had no idea why she named her daughters that, but she did, and they were beautiful. Jack and her were happy. He had all the good qualities he had in reality, a free spirit, and the added bonus of better morals, at least about how many trips he made to Tortuga. The rum drinking, stealing, and general pirating weren't changed. She wished with all her heart that was real. But it wasn't. It was a dream. So she woke up. And she cried.

(Meanwhile)

Jack sat in the Captain's Cabin of the Pearl, drinking rum.

Why had he gone to see Ana? He didn't need money. He had enough rum for a couple weeks. The Pearl was under his command for now, so he had no need for another ship. But then . . . why?

He missed her. He knew that. Rum is a powerful drink. Very emotion stirring, he decided. No, I didn't miss her. I got drunk.

"No" Jack thought. "I don't love her. Wait. Did I just use the word love. Jack Sparrow doesn't love anything but rum and the Pearl."

But he thought about it, and he realized why he had felt so lost after she left. He loved AnaMaria.

However, from the soreness of his face, he guessed that she didn't love him.

Jack took another swig of rum.


	4. On Her Thoughts

Chapter 4

JS&AM

Jack stirred from his chair in the captain's cabin. "Uggh." The sound of his own breathing made his head pound. What was the cause of this?

Ahh. . . rum. A wonderful drink. Until the day after. but why would he drink that much? Oh. "Ana. . . ."

Why had he let her go in the first place? He remembered how hurt and empty he'd been. He had drunk rum till he was sick, and drunk more rum to get rid of the acid flavor. He had been miserable, and he had never really gotten over her. How could he? He never would. Ever. He still couldn't believe he'd just let her walk away.

He shoved himself up, and thrust open the doors to the deck. He needed more rum.

JS&AM

AnaMaria lifted herself up out of her cot, decidedly in a much better state than Jack. She thought to her revelation the night before. She needed to think. She decided to go to the market and get some supplies. The fresh air, and the people bustling about would hopefully soothe her.

Once arriving at the market, the first thing she noticed was a man with a tricorn perched on his head. But when the man turned, it wasn't Jack. Ana shook her head and vowed to keep her mind off the fore mentioned pirate. She went to a stall piled high with some fruit that looked similar to a mango. She grabbed ten. She had nearly gone ten minutes without thinking about him, when she went to grab some dried fish. She turned to pay the man. His eyes were dark and twinkled with hidden mischief, like Jack's.

She turned again upon hearing Jacks voice. Then this person had Jack's hair, another Jack's gold tooth just to the side of his front four. She was surrounded by Jack look-alikes'.

Ana let out a frustrated sigh. She just felt so over whelmed. She couldn't keep her mind off him. Jack had been on her thoughts since she left the Pearl, but lately? It had just gotten worse, and worse, and worse. She just couldn't not think about him.

She loved him. And maybe. . . just maybe. . . he loved her, too.

But could she risk it? Ever since she'd left she'd been lonely, but she had spared herself further heart break. _But without him_, she thought, _heart broke all the more, a little each day, leaving holes the size of mountains, where everything leaked out._

She turned again and headed towards where she knew the Pearl was anchored. She had no idea how Jack felt. However, she had to try. She had to. She had to know.

JS&AM

Jack swaggered towards the captain's cabin. Solidly, and utterly, drunk. Rum in hand, he collapsed to the floor. "Not sure I deserved that." He cracked a smile at his old comment, usually used when someone(often Ana) slapped him.

He knew it was because of the rum, but the room was spinning, and the edges of his vision were a blurry gray, with pinpoints of blue and red.

"Oh, Ana." He shook his head. "Ana. . . ."

His last thought before the room went black, was that she had never answered his question that night she'd left the Pearl. He had never found out why.

JS&AM

A/N: I know I use the trailing off. . . a lot , but a lot of spots in my writing call for it. I'm sorry if any picky people find it annoying, but, it's my style.


	5. Getting Answers

A/N: My last chapter was the longest chapter I've written so far, and this one is even longer!

J.S.&A.M.

AnaMaria was having second thoughts. She was heading towards _the Pearl_. Towards Jack.

A million questions were swarming throughout her head. _Should she tell him? How would he react? Would he deny she felt that way, saying it was just her sun addled brain? Would he faint? Would he run screaming? Would he hate her?_

The most important one to her was the one she couldn't not think of, and the one she most wanted the answer to be yes in response to; _Did he feel the same way?_

If the answer was yes, she would cry with relief. But if the answer was no. . . she'd fall apart. No. She wouldn't. She'd be sad. But Ana would go on. She had to.

AnaMaria was suddenly jolted out of her panicked demeanor by the voice of Mr. Gibbs.

"AnaMaria? We haven't seen you for years. . . what are you doing here? It's bad luck to have a woman aboard"

AnaMaria looked at him beyond the rim of her own tricorn hat, much like Jack's. He saw the dark cloud behind her eyes and backed off quickly. "I'll go get some rum!" he said hurriedly.

She nodded. "You'd better go do that"

Ana made her way to the captains cabin. _Was Jack even there? Probably_. . . . She pushed open the door and stuck her head in. "Jack?"

She tip-toed inside the cabin.

"Ana?"

Spinning around at the sound of her name, AnaMaria glimpsed Jack laying on the floor. She ran over and knelt on the floor. Jack was clearly asleep, but from the fact he was laying on the floor, she'd have to guess that he had originally been unconcious.

"Ana?"

"Jack, I'm right here. Wake-up!"

"Ana. . . ."

She shook his shoulder, she wanted him to wake-up! His answers to her questions were imprinted in her brain, all those endless possibilities. She needed to know what only he could tell her. And to do that, he had to be awake!

J.S.&A.M.

Jack felt someone shaking him. He knew he was laying on the floor. He even could vaguely hear AnaMaria calling his name, and telling him to wake-up.

Jack blinked. Everything was a blurr, but he forced his eyes open again.

"Jack!" AnaMaria graced him with a rare smile.

"Ana. . . what are you doing here?" Jack sat up with a bit of difficulty.

"Jack, I wanted to tell you something. And ask you something." Ana looked nervous, and he had the strangest feeling that she was going to bring up the same subject he was.

"That's a strange coincidence. I have something to talk to you about, too."

"Huh. . . you first."

Jack gulped. His hands sweat. He knew that they were both going to bring up the same thing, but what if they were on opposite ends? What if he loved her, and she wanted nothing to do with him?_ I'm Captain Jack Sparrow._ That alone meant he had to show some nerve.

"Ana. . . that night, on _the Pearl_. . . when you left the crew. . . do you ever think of it?"

They were both still on the floor, she kneeling, him sitting.

Ana was very quiet. "Yes. Sometimes." _All the time._ _Every moment of every day. When I don't think, I dream._ That was what she thought in her head. And her heart. Those two seemed to be plotting together lately.

"Why Ana?" There was no confidence in his voice. Just sadness in his eyes, much like there had been when he was going to leave the Pearl with the Kraken, before he himself had been condemned to Davy Jones' Locker with his beloved ship.

J.S.&A.M.

A/N: See! Getting longer.


	6. Telling Jack: Part 1

For Orcatje and Gryffindor Gals, my two faithful reviewers for this story.

* * *

AnaMaria was terrified. How did she answer that?? Her she was with Jack asking her why she left the Pearl. She couldn't tell him she loved him. What if he didn't feel the same way? Uggh!

"I had a secret to keep." Vague. Vague was good. He couldn't fault her for being vague. Well he could, but so? She'd answered his question. Whether he liked her answer or not.

"Yes? Secret? What kind of secret? Good kind, like your rich, or the bad kind, like you're renouncing piracy?"_ Or in love with some one else. Don't worry, Jack. That's the last thing she'd say. If she was, why would she tell YOU?_

_Chicken_, she goaded herself. _You wanted to tell him how you feel, and he just gave you the perfect opportunity!_

_So?_She argued with her stupid courageous streak._ That doesn't mean he feels the same way._

_Be brave. Besides, what's not to like?_

_I'm nothing like the women in Tortuga who he is so obviously infatuated with!_

_Take a risk!_

_Shut up! _She yelled at herself.

"You see Jack," she began nervously.

Jack's kohl-lined eyes widened. Was she going to finally answer his question?

She was. "I left the Pearl because I was in love with a crew member. And I'm sure he didn't-doesn't- like me back."

Jack's heart sunk. There was no way she was talking about him. Still, a crew member? It wasn't Gibbs. That was for sure. What if it was him? He returned her feelings! Honest, he loved her. What would they do? She could join the crew of the Pearl. If she didn't want to, they could sail together on separate ships. If she did want to, then they could still keep her ship, just elsewhere. Or maybe they could still sail on separate ships. But then he realized he was getting ahead of himself.

"Who, Ana?" Did he even want to know? If it wasn't him, that is. If it was him, he most definitly wanted to know.

_Moron_, she thought, _why would I come here of all places if it wasn't-I don't know-YOU!_

Her feeling of annoyance passed quickly, and her nervousness took over again. Her carefully collected courage faded like a candle is snuffed out. But what to tell him now that she'd already said she was in love with someone?

"Ragetti!" AnaMaria nearly gasped in horror that she'd actually said that out loud. Her eyes widened in disbelief at her "confession".

"Huh?" Jack was appalled. She was in love with the one-eyed pirate?

_Eww_, Jack thought. _He is so off at the next port. I'm not going to leave him here with Ana, so I'll have to leave him at the NEXT island._

_What do I say? Ragetti? Come on Ana, you could have thought of a better lie than that. I can't believe I told him I'm in love with Ragetti. I'm in love with YOU! Well, you got your self into this situation. Is it to late to turn back?_

"Yup. I'm secretly obsessed with Ragetti."

* * *

Please review! It would be a real help, not to mention it really boosts on authors confidence! I'd like to pass the 20 review mark before I write the next chapter, so please write a review! Sorry this one isn't as long as the last one, I really wanted to leave you guys with a cliffie, so maybe you would review for a change(hint, hint)!


	7. Telling Jack: Part 2

Ok, when I left you guys with a cliffie, Ana had told Jack that she was in love with Ragetti. Not him. So here, is the next chapter, telling you how she cleans up that mess. Sorry, it's shorter than i wanted, but I covered all I wanted to in this chapter. Special thanks to _Orcatje_ and _GryffindorGals_for the Faithful reviewing!

* * *

"Yup, I'm secretly obsessed with Ragetti!"

AnaMaria widened her eyes in disbelief at what she had just said. _Oh, crap. What do I say now? Tell him the truth! Don't tell him the truth._

_Einee, meinee, minee, mo,  
__catch a kraken by the toe,  
if he swallows, let him go,  
My captain told me to choose the real gold coin  
and that is a G-O-L-D!_

OK, she had her answer. Here goes nothing.

Jack was horrified. "Ragetti?" _Eww!_

"No. Not Ragetti. I am _not _in love with Ragetti. That is disgusting" Yeah, she was honest!

Jack sighed in releif. _Why would she lie?_ He repeated his question out loud.

Ana winced. "Because I really don't want to tell you who. You'd get upset. Possibly hate me."

"No, I wouldn't." Ana looked unconvinced.

_Moving on. She's not in love with Ragetti! But then who?_ He frowned. "Who?"

_Um, yeah. What do I tell him?_ "Guess." _I don't._

"It's not Ragetti, and I know it's not Gibbs. You don't like Gibbs that way, and you just said that it's not Ragetti."

Ana nodded in confirmation.

"Pintel? Nah, couldn't be. That'd be wrong."

She nodded again.

"Uggh, it's not Cotton's parrot is it? Ana, you know Animal/People relationships never work out. Trans-species is worse than trans-continental for two land-goers."

She laughed, shaking her head. "No. It's not Cotton, either."

Jack smiled at making her laugh, while inside doing a victory cheer. "Marty?"

"No!" _Jack, think! Be obnoxious. I know you can be! Be arrogant and assume it's you! Because, for once, you'd be right!_ Ana thought.

"It's not Will, is it?"

"No! He wasn't part of the crew!"

"Just a guess!"

"Think Jack!"

" Well, I can't think of any one else who it could possibly be."

"Are you sure your not forgetting someone? A very important member of the crew, maybe?" Ana pushed, hoping that just maybe he'd catch a clue.

"Important? You were the first mate. And your not in love with your self. It's not the second mate. That's Gibbs. We already covered that you're not in love with him." Ana nodded.

"It's not me, I know that!" Just in case he looked over at Ana for another confirmation nod to reassure him that he was right. That it wasn't him. _But I want it to be. Oh, how I wanted, and want it to be. But she's going to nod. It'll be awful. I'll go to Tortuga, and get drunk, and be raving mad because none of the women could possibly compare to my Ana. My Ana. Sounds wonderful. To bad I can't ever say it out loud. . . ._

But Ana didn't nod. She looked away at first, but then met his eye.

"Me?" Jack stared at Ana, gaping. "But that would mean. . . ."

"AnaMaria, are you in love with me?" He stared at her. AnaMaria took notice that his expression wasn't full of disgust or revulsion. Was that happiness? Did he-maybe- return her feelings?

"Yes, Jack. I, AnaMaria, am in love with you, Jack Sparrow."

* * *

Did you like it? Please reveiw! I'm looking for five more! I want to hit the 25 mark before I post the next chapter. Blue button!


	8. Weightless

AnaMaria wasn't exactly sure what she was feeling at that exact moment, but relief was definitely a factor. Telling him felt good. It was like a humongous weight was lifted off her shoulders, and Poof!, the weight was gone! It had been replaced by calm. Not the eerie calm of before the storm, but the relaxed peaceful calm of happiness and contentment. Telling Jack she loved him had been hard, but strangely freeing. _Speaking of Jack_, she turned her head towards him, _What is he thinking about all this?_

Jack at the moment, wasn't really thinking. He felt happiness. Ana loved him! That was great! He felt shock of course, that she felt the same towards him as he towards her. That was for sure.

AnaMaria began to worry. Jack wasn't saying anything, and it worried her. _What is he doesn't feel the same way. What have I done? Why did I tell him?_ She answered her own question. _Because if he doesn't feel the same, I can move on. So I need to know._

"I'm sorry you don't feel the same. I'll just g-g-go." Ana's voice began to shake. This was so hard. Why did it have to be hard? _Love hurts, I guess._

Jack sat there, in his thoughts. But hearing Anamaria's offer to leave, he jumped up. "No!" he cried. He winced. _That was loud. . . ._Lowering his voice to the normal level, he repeated. "No." He smiled at her, reaching out to touch her hair. "No, you don't need to go." Ana looked up at him questioningly, hardly daring to hope. He was smiling that gold tooth smile at her. "You don't need to go, because I'm. . . I'm in love with you, too." Repeating her words back to her, "I, Jack Sparrow-Captain Jack Sparrow," he amended, " am in love with you, the lovely AnaMaria."

Ana stared at him, wide eyed. She had nearly lost all hope! She returned his smile, shaking her head at her own worries, which seemed so big and real a few minutes ago. "Jack. . . ." She slapped him, though rather gently. "That is for not telling me! Do you know how hard that was, telling you I loved you, and then thinking you didn't return the feeling?! It was pure torture!"

Jack could tell she wasn't mad, though. Her slap was softer than she could do, by far, and she was smiling through her tears. She was still crying, but his knowledge of the female creature told him that it was NOT because she was still troubled, but now because she was happy. _AND_ _I _do_ know. Because I had that worry, too. AND I had a reason to think that. You left the_ Pearl_! I thought you hated me!_ Jack thought.

Ana felt light. The relief she had felt at telling him how she felt was nothing compared to the weightlessness, and light, and joy that she felt knowing that he loved her to.

Grinning at her, Jack had one more, highly predictable thing to say. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, luv!"

* * *

Did you like it? Please review! Remember, I want to hit the 30 review mark, and than I'll update. I don't know if I'm going to continue or not past that. I could do their life together, or I could stop. I could even do a sequel , since this story was mainly just to tell why Ana left, and to get her and Jack together, and have them admit that they love eachother. So let me know what you think I should do, and we'll see what happens.


	9. Not Just AnaMaria

A/N: 30 reviews, so here's your chapter. You readers seem to want sequel rather than continuing this story, which is cool. You just might get a sequel.

* * *

Ana grinned at the familiar quote from Jack.

She jokingly raised her hand as if to slap him for his cavalier attitude. Predictably, he flinched, closing his eyes, waiting for her to hit him. When no slap came, he opened one eye. Seeing her using her hand to cover her smile rather than to slap him, and her shoulders shaking in silent laughter, he opened his other eye. "Hey!" he complained, realizing she had meant to do that. He slumped his shoulders and pouted at her.

She shrugged, smiling at him. It occurred to her that they were both still sitting on the floor. Her smile widened as she turned his line back against him. "I'm Captain AnaMaria!"

_That's not all you are,_ Jack thought._ You're my soon-to-be reinstated first mate. You're wonderful. You're my friend. I love you. More than the seven seas, more than the_ Black Pearl_, more than RUM! I love you._ Jack was struck with sudden inspiration._Why not? I love her. And she. . . she loves me, too. You're not just AnaMaria. At least you won't be if you say yes to my question._

"I don't want you to be." Ana looked up at him, confusion in her eyes, along with a tad bit of anger. She had misinterpreted, thinking he wanted her to not be captain of her own ship. Jack, seeing this, hastily continued. "I don't want you to be AnaMaria." Catching on to where this was going, Ana didn't misinterpret that. She looked him in the eye, and saw love there. It made her feel like she was floating, and she liked the feeling. She could smell the sea, and feel the softness of the clouds. "I want you to be AnaMaria Sparrow."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Than, Yes, I will be your beloved AnaMaria Sparrow."

Jack pulled her into a kiss, absolutely thrilled she said yes.

Breaking off the kiss, he did something he never thought he would do. He reached up, pulled off his hat, and placed it gently on Ana. If she hadn't already known he loved her, this proved it, as he rarely parted with his hat, and each time did so in extreme circumstances, or put up a huge fight about said parting.

Ana stared openly at him, awestruck that he would part with the coveted garment. She shifted so she was leaning on his shoulder. "Thank-you, Jack."

"You're welcome, luv."

"Yes, I am, aren't I. Not the welcome part, though that's true, too. The luv part's what I mean."

"Well, you aren't actually asking. You're saying it as a fact, so you must already know. But since you are my luv, if it'll make you feel better to hear it, than, Ana, I love you."

"Mmm. You know, Jack? I think I might just love you, too."

"Keep telling yourself that, luv. You "think"? You know I'm completely lovable!"

AnaMaria laughed.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so! Please review! Don't forget three things: 1) There's one more chapter to this story left, at least probably; 2) I'd like to hit the 35 review mark before the last chapter comes up; 3)If you haven't let me know if you want a sequel, or if you want me to just continue on with this story, I would appreciate the input!

Please review!


	10. High Above the Caribbean

This is it. The last chapter of Why AnaMaria really left the Pearl. This is my longest story so far! I can't imagine how authors of 50-100 chapter stories can stop writing their stories at the end! Even though I'm going to have a sequel, it still seems much harder than usual. With a one-shot, it's like 'Oh, that's nice' and you walk right on past. But this(and it's no secret that this wasn't the greatest story ever) is a lot more difficult to just end the story.

Please note that this chapter was put up at 33 reviews, even though I said that I wanted to pass the 35 review mark before putting this up. however, for those who want the sequel, review, because the sequel's first chapter will not be up til I hit the 40 review mark on this story. Then you get the sequel!

Thank-you to everyone who reads this story faithfully, and even more thanks to the faithful reviewers!

* * *

AnaMaria stood up, holding Jack's hand as she did so. She guided him over to the door. Placing her other hand on the door as if to push it open, she turned back to him. "Are you ready?" Jack, the Tortuga lover, the tavern occupant. And it all ended if they walked out that door together. He looked at her, albeit nervously, but he said, "Yeah."

She went to open the door again, and then whipped back around a second time to face him "What if they hate me for taking their Captain away from his old ways?" She asked, this time displaying her nerves.

"Then it'll be the brig for the lot of them!" Jack said reassuringly. "It's now or never, luv."

"Now or never," she repeated, standing straight and tall. "Now or Never."

He nodded encouragingly. He put his hand on the left of the double door, with her hand on the right, and together pushed open the doors leading out to the deck and the overly nosy crew.

The crew were all discussing Ana and Jack, holding bottles of rum, and making wagers on if the Captain and AnaMaria would marry or not.

Jack cleared his throat loudly. The crew all jumped up from their various spots on the deck. "Orders, Captain?" Gibbs asked nervously.

"Are you two together now?" Pintel asked rudely.

"Yes, we are." Jack said, happily gazing at _his_ Ana.

"Why?" Pintel asked, ever dumb.

"They love eachother, that's why. I think it's something to do twixt Ana leaving the _Pearl_those long months ago." Ana pulled away from Jack, slapping Pintel soundly across the face. Ragetti stood next to him, using his remaining eye to watch her warily. However, in the light of his pleased and admiring tone when he had explained to Pintel why Ana and Jack were together, she refrained from hitting him, instead choosing to give him a rare smile.

He smiled back, nervous.

Gibbs interrupted, repeating his question. "Orders Captain?"

"To stations." Ana cut in. She looked over at Jack and arched an eyebrow, as if to say _I'm staying here, at least for a bit, like it or not. So just try and challenge me._

Jack didn't know that Ana had told her first mate before she left that is she wasn't back within the next 12 hours, it meant she was going to stay with the Pearl. The first mate, Diana, was to meet them back on the same island they were at now when the Pearl returned from it's destination in roughly two weeks. She had faith that the girl would mind the ship and keep the crew in line. She was trust worthy, and with great potential.

Jack looked over at Ana, clearly understanding her expression, he turned to the crew. "Aye, to stations!"

"To stations!" Gibbs yelled.

Jack began to climb the rigging, Ana following close behind.

As they reached the crows nest, he turned to face her. "Ana. My Ana." As I had wanted to say.

"Yes. I am."

"Yes, you are." Jack said mockingly.

And in the sunset, the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow pulled his love, AnaMaria Sparrow, into a kiss high above the aquatic blue of the Caribbean.


	11. AN: Sequel Up!

Jack and Anamaria Sparrow's Marriage.

"Come on, Barbossa! You did it for the whelp, but not me?" Jack wailed at his rival.

"Mr. Turner wasn't marrying the Pirate King, nor did he like to steal my ship."

"Well, there was that one time. With Sao Feng."

"One time, compared to your twenty."

"Sixteen actually," Anamaria cut in. "Barbossa! Marry us!"

"By the power invested in me," Barbossa made a stab at Jack, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today!"

Jack dodged yet another stab, and seized Anamaria's arm. "Do you Anamaria take me to be your husband?"

"I do!"

"Great! Can we have some rum?"

They both pulled out their swords and lunged at Barbossa. He fell back into a blanket when he dodged. While he attempted to disentangle himself, Anamaria asked, "Do you, Jack Sparrow, take me to be your beloved wife?"

"Yes, Love."  
Barbossa stood. "You may ki-" He stabbed. "You may-" They dodged. "You may kis-" They stabbed him. "Just kiss!" He roared.

They happily complied.

When they were done, Barbossa was standing there, tapping his foot impatiently. Their swords were on the ground. Anamaria gaped. Jack fainted. "Isla de Muerta." He held up a peice of gold from around his neck. Then he sighed. "Can I have my ship now?" 


End file.
